


Dieser Kack-Wein

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [3]
Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Rotwein-Französisch für Anfänger (aka für Thiel)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007487
Kudos: 5





	Dieser Kack-Wein

"Und, welches gute Tröpfchen machen wir heute auf? Ich hätte da noch einen 2016er Côtes du Rhône, der jetzt die optimale Trinkreife  
erreicht haben sollte."  
  
Boerne war in Weinlaune. Thiel nicht.  
  
"Kot dü was? Sie wollen mir jetzt nicht ernstlich nen Wein andrehen, der schon heißt wie Kacke?"  
  
"Bitte?!", empörte sich Boerne.  
  
"Nu tun Se ma nich so, Herr Professor. Das Synonym Kot für Kacke sollte Ihnen doch wohl geläufig sein."  
  
"Also mal ehrlich, Thiel. Hatten Sie nicht mal erzählt, dass Sie an der Côte d'Azur Urlaub machen wollten? Und wo ist das? An der  
Atlantik-Küste, richtig. Könnte Côte also vielleicht Küste heißen? Und dass die Rhone ein Fluss in Frankreich ist, ist Ihnen das  
schon mal untergekommen? Trotz Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg..."  
  
Thiel schwoll sichtlich der Kamm, weswegen Boerne seine Ausführungen abrupt abbrach.  
  
"Also, kurz gesagt, Côtes du Rhône ist ein Weinbaugebiet im Südosten Frankreichs, entlang des Rhôneufers, das ganz hervorragende  
Rotweine hervorbringt, wie ich Ihnen heute Abend zu demonstrieren gedenke."  
  
Der Korken plöppte feucht aus der Flasche.  
  
"Mensch Boerne, nu quasseln Se nicht so lang. Geben Se schon her, ihren Kack-Wein. Prost."


End file.
